Kitten Has Claws
by kwiluvu
Summary: Koneko Soma- Kukai's older sister! She has been studying abroad in America, where she also experienced her first love and first heartbreak. Now she's back in Japan for Summer Break, where she meets Akito Tsukiyomi, her best childhood friend Utau's older brother, twin of Ikuto! Will Koneko be able to learn to trust again? (Also has all of the main and minor characters from manga.)


_**[A/N: Before we begin, it's crucial that you know my fanfic follows the manga, NOT the anime. Thanks, enjoy! :)]**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

"And now Yaya calls the first 'Old Guardians Meeting to Decide on New Guardians!' meeting!" Amu sweat-dropped at Yaya's words.

"Ace, isn't that a long name..?"

"YAYA'S NAME IS YAYA, NOT ACE, KAIRI-KUN! And as the oldest remaining guardian, Yaya will decide on the names! So it's the first 'OGMTDONG!' meeting!" Amu felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Mind if we join?" Amu immediately turned her head upwards after hearing the voice as she simultaneously saw Utau in her field of vision.

"Ik-!" She was cut off by him kissing her nose. "Ikuto! STOP DOING THAT!"

"But I haven't seen you in a week…" He murmured, pressing his face into her hair. "I need to at least be able to smell you, Strawberry." There was the shrieking sound of a chair scraping across stone and hands slamming on a table.

"I think," Tadase said coldly, looking at Ikuto with narrowed eyes, "That Amu-chan asked you to STOP." Rima, Utau, Amu, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi all sweatdropped. Ikuto lifted up his head, resting his chin on the top of Amu's head.

"Do you really think I'd do this continually if it bothered her that much? I'm not as cruel as you take me for."

"If someone asks you to stop, you stop!" Tadase retorted. A slow clapping was heard from the direction of the door.

"My, my, Kukai, you've certainly got some immature friends."

_**~Koneko's POV~**_

I look at the somewhat confused expressions of the people in the room. Six people- three boys and three girls that I don't know. Then there's Kukai, Tadase and Utau, my idol friend.

"Koneko?" Utau and Tadase ask. Kukai follows this with:

"A warning would have been nice." I grin at him, dropping my 'serious act'.

"Meh. Sporadic-ness is more my thing!" I turn to the six I don't know. "Hello! I'm Soma Koneko!" The pink-haired girl that the guy I now recognize as Utau's brother is clinging on to says "How do you three know this girl?"

"She's my childhood friend and we created a cd together." Utau says happily.

"I know her through Kukai," Tadase responds quietly, finally sitting down. A loud BANG! And then the window flies open, admitting a small blur to tumble in.

"Baka!" I cry, catching him.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your Guardian Character," A kid with glasses and black hair informs me.

"It's his name," I retort. "He is called Baka." The boy blinks a couple of times in surprise.

"Oh." I turn back to a still-reeling Baka, who is sitting, dizzy, in my hand.

"Baka, where's Ai?" I set him down on the table, where he falls on his bottom.

"She's at home, attending to that horrid Chara… Ufufufu! Almost as if she has a crush." I smile back at him.

"Thank you, Baka."

"So, Kukai," A girlish-looking boy says. "How do you know… This girl?"

"… She's my older sister." I see Utau's eyes nearly bug out of her head, but no one notices. She throws a glance at me at the same time that Kukai does also. I give them both knowing looks. Looks that say "Yep. I know who you guys were talking about now…" I flash them both a grin and they simultaneously groan. A small girl with pigtails looks between them.

"What was that? Yaya wants to know!" She- I assume her name is Yaya- says.

"Nothing," I reply to her, smiling. She smiles back big.

"So," I say, looking around at everybody. "Can I guess who you are? Kukai has told me a lot about you all." I get a few nods, and a few kind smiles. I point to the pink-haired girl.

"You're Amu Hinamori, yes?" She nods, somewhat restricted by Utau's brother.

"That's obviously Ikuto, Utau's brother. You're Yaya Yuiki," I say to the pig-tailed girl.

"Just Yaya please!" I smile.

"Sure, Yaya. You're Kairi Sanjo," I gesture to the boy with glasses. "And you're Nade- excuse me, Nagihiko Fujisaki. Last but not least, Rima Mashiro. Did I get them all right?" I look around excitedly.

"Of course; what else is to be expected of MY sister?" Kukai asks, and I laugh.

"Braggart; anyway," I look around, seeing the tiny Charas coming out now that they know I own one also.

"DAICHI!" Baka yells, standing up successfully with only a tiny stumble.

"Baka!" Daichi zooms to Baka and lands next to him. "Where's Ai? She didn't have to go back in her egg or disappear, did she?!"

"No, no, she's caring to a horrendous Chara we found, lost with no memory."

"Whoa! Way to go Ai!" Daichi exclaims.

"Baka!" Kiseki demands, then looks at me and nods his head. "Koneko." I giggle and curtsy.

"Hello there, King."

"Baka!" Baka is tackled by a black blur and they both fall over, hitting a spoon and sending jam flying. It hits me straight in the forehead and I burst out laughing, wiping it off with a napkin. "How ya been, buddy?! How's Ai?!" Iru demands, sitting on his stomach crisscrossed.

"Iru! Get off him!" Eru cries, trying to tug her and the three of them go tumbling off the table, where I catch them in my cupped hands and place them back on the table separately.

"Girls, calm down. You can talk to Baka and be obnoxious later when there are less hard surfaces to fall on. Promise," I tell them, chuckling a bit. Kiseki sniffs disdainfully.

"Commoners," He sneers, then turns to Baka. "And how is Ai?"

"She's good," Baka says, then smiles. "You're all so worried about her. She CAN take care of herself, you know."

"She's just so fragile, you know?" Daichi says, flashing a grin. "Of course, my concern is big brotherly. I appeared before she did, you know." Kiseki narrowed his eyes and Baka sweat-dropped.

"Alright, you two. Enough," Baka told them, sternly glancing at them before tripping over his untied shoelace. He fell, anime-style, his face landing on the table. "I give up," He says, is voice muffled by the table. I giggle and pick him up.

"Don't do that!" I tell him cheerfully, tapping his nose. "We've all got to keep trying." I set him back on the table and he smiles at me.

"'Kay!" The other Charas introduce themselves—Pepe, Temari, Rhythm, Musashi, Rin, Diamond (Dia for short), Miki, Su and Kusukusu.

"Ruca, you never told me, what are you doing here?" Utau asks me and I shoot a mischievous grin towards Kukai.

"Well, I've wanted to come back from studying in America with our cousins for a while to see family, and I was FINALLY motivated to come back when Kukai told me of his girl dilemma, and, of course, there's YOUR problem too, Utau. Also, Ai and Baka were just aching for some company." I grin at her, and she blushes.

"Y- You didn't need to come here on my account, Koneko," She mumbles, her blush dying down a bit.

"Who does Kukai- Kun like?!" Yaya demands. I smile at her and put my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh, it's a secret, Yaya." I look at Kukai, who has a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "You'll all find out, if I've got anything to do with it, which I do."

"Koneko, shut up!" Kukai says, embarrassed. I stick out my tongue.

"Not a chance, little bro. One year older means one year more autho-" Something wriggles in Ikuto's jacket, and he finally lets go of Amu, opening it.

"What'd I miss, nya?" A Chara says, popping out of Ikuto's shirt pocket.

"Koneko, that's-!"

"Baka, no it's not," I state and then inspect the new Chara. "They're not blonde. The other one is."

"Nya?" The new Chara exclaims, confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Daichi asks.

"The chara I was talking about that Ai is taking care of at home!" Baka explains. "He looks exactly like this one!" Baka points at the new Chara.

"HE?!" Kiseki and Daichi demand. "You left Ai alone at home with a BOY?!" Baka shrinks a little and takes a step back from them, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah… There's no problem with that. Since, you know," he stands up straighter and looks back at them, sticking his tongue out, "you both ONLY think of her as a sister and all." Kiseki and Daichi's mouths both gape open comically then snap shut. They both 'harrumph' and float away to their owners. While this is going on, Utau is talking back and forth with Ikuto.

"Ikuto that must be-!"

"I know."

"But what is he-?!"

"No idea."

"Yoru, come join us!" Iru calls, and Ikuto's Chara floats toward the others. I look between Ikuto and Utau.

"What're you two-"

"Konekoooo!" A tiny female voice calls, and Ai flies through the open window, the Chara we found earlier right behind her. "He remembers now!" She turns to him and smiles demurely, redeeming herself from her Baka (the Chara)-like actions.

"Thank you for caring for me although I was so troublesome, nya~ " the Chara says to Ai, licking one of his blonde paws and swiping it across his ear.

"No problem," she replies, her voice beautiful and naturally more feminine-pitched than most girls.

"Ai!" Iru, Eru, Daichi and Kiseki all call simultaneously. Ai looks towards them and squeals like a little girl, then drags the blonde cat Chara with her over to them.

"Ikuto, Utau," somebody says from the entrance's direction. They both whip their heads toward the voice; the others are a bit slower and I'm the last one, as I have to turn my whole self. What I see is Utau's brother Ikuto. But he's… Blonde?

"A- Akito!" Utau cries.

"Akitoooo!" another voice mimics Utau's, and a blonde ball of fluff shoots through the air and on to the newcomer's shoulder, rubbing against him.

"Hello, Neko," Akito says to the Chara.

_So that's his name, _I think to myself. My cheeks are so red! Why am I blushing?! I puff them out and rub hard, trying to get rid of the color.

"Akito, what are you doing here?!" Utau exclaims, eyes wide and shining. She always gets like this with her family she hasn't seen in a while.

"No reason. America got boring, figured you two are better than nothing." Utau's expression goes back to cold and expressionless. Her walls slam down. This irritates me; I know Utau well. Well enough to know she is fighting fiercely against tears. I march up to Akito, fuming.

"I don't care _**WHO**_ you think you are," I hiss at him, "But you will _**NOT**_ treat my friends this way. Or you'll have to answer to _**ME**_." He reaches out, sneaky as- well, a cat, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him, then pressing his other hand on my lower back until we're so close there's no space between us at _**ALL**_. A furious blush rises in my cheeks and my heart is thundering in my chest. I clench my teeth, opening my mouth to speak, and then snap it shut as he swoops down to my ear.

"Is that a threat or a promise, Kitten?" He murmurs then gently tugs on the lobe of my ear with his teeth.

**_[A/N: "Koneko" in Japanese means "kitten", but when Akito says it to Koneko, he says it in English as a nickname.]_**

"D- Don't call me that," I growl dangerously through my clenched teeth. I can't start thinking about that now…

"Kitten has claws," He says in normal tones. Akito releases me and I take a step back, almost falling. "I'm out," He says, exiting through the door. My shaky legs collapse underneath me and I sink to the ground, placing my head in my hands. Baka and Ai each land on one of my shoulders, each hugging on of my fingers. I let out a huge breath and feel two sets of arms around me.

I look up, fighting back tears of frustration, to see Kukai and Utau on either side of me.

"Koneko? How about Ikuto and I take you home?" Utau asks quietly. "We'll let these Guardians get back to their meeting." I nod wordlessly, my face set as stone and she picks me up bridal style, then has Kukai deposit me on her back.

"Ikuto, let's go."

**_[A/N: So, whaddaya think? Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary 'cause I'll write this no matter what—it's just so much fun to write! :)_**_**]**_


End file.
